


The Tactician

by konoitami



Series: The Tactician [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Muteness, One Shot, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konoitami/pseuds/konoitami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, they still remembered the apprentice tactician, even recording his magnificent tactical skills in their record books, but no one really worried over his absence. Except Lyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tactician

**Author's Note:**

> **not beta-d**
> 
> Also I have yet to even complete the game lol sorry

The tactician was a shy, quiet sort of fellow, and everyone accepted it for the most part. Even Florina with her fear of men was comfortable around the young man. Because that's what he really was, a young man. Some might not even say a man, more a boy; soft spoken and kind hearted, he guided their battles with genius strategical insight. He always stuck close to Lyn, even on the battlefield.

They had the sort of friendship that didn't need words, just each others company. He rarely spoke anyway, and when he did, it was almost always through Lyn if not to her. He would give her the simplest of looks and somehow she always knew what he meant. When they first met, he had said his name was Reese, though he has never repeated it since.

Kent had had a difficult time believing that Reese was an apprentice tactician, and would have thought him a master if not for his youthful appearance. About the same height as Florina, though perhaps a bit taller, he was not quite pale, but definitely not tanned, his shaggy brown hair often covering the parts of his face which his hood did not.

His easy going nature put everyone at ease, at the same time that it put them on edge. Often he would disappear for hours at a time while they were camped out. No one really knew if he even slept, and he never removed his hood. Lyn, of course, would immediately shoot down any ill thoughts the other party members would voice about the tactician.

Despite their uneasiness about the young man, they trusted him implicitly while on the battlefield, his orders and suggestions always bringing about their victory. And when the time for the final battle came to be, he once again led them all to victory. When no one saw him for the after battle celebrations, they had assumed he had once again gone off, as he often did during rowdy gatherings.

When he had yet to be seen by the next morning, everyone dismissed his absence, aside from Lyn. Worried about her friend, she spent long hours looking for him, and when days passed with no sight of the tactician, everyone else began searching as well. As the days turned into weeks, weeks into months, months into years, most searches were halfhearted at best.

They had won, and that was really all that mattered to them. Of course, they still remembered the apprentice tactician named Reese, even recording his magnificent tactical skills in their record books, but no one really worried over his absence.

But on dark nights when sitting by the flickering fire of the encampment - bandits still proved troublesome - Lyn would look across the top of the flames, and see the ghost of a smile on an angular face still stuck in its youthfulness even years later, and she would remember when she had first come across the young man all that time ago, when his face crinkled into a smile around his bright grey eyes when she had told him what a strange name his was, before he pulled up his hood and followed her to the ends of the earth, but not back.

**Author's Note:**

> This may end up being a series of drabbles as I continue to play the game (I haven't even finished it yet lol)  
> But this is about my Tactician, Reese, and the character I made him into inside my head. MAY turn into a series of loosely connected one-shots.
> 
> Please tell me what you think! I often think of stories but rarely end up writing them down, much less POSTING them, so your feedback would be much appreciated!
> 
> (tbh I wrote this in like 30 minutes while taking a bath so I might go back over it sometime in the future and polish it up)


End file.
